₩uno
Perfil thumb|223px *'Nombre Real:' Woo JiSeok (우지석). *'Nombre Artistico:' ₩uno (우노). *'Anterior Nombre Artistico: '''Woo TaeWoon *'Apodo:' Sage (Sabio) / Wise / Jihye Taewoon / WISDOM / Taewoon. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Compositor y Productor. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''184cm. *'Peso: 70kg. *'Signo zodiacal: '''Tauro. *'Tipo de sangre: 'B. *'Agencia: 'DUBLE KICK ENTERTAINMENT Drama *Can You Hear My Heart (MBC, 2011). Colaboraciones *'2015: ￦uNo (Tae Woon), Jakop (Simon), DAYDAY & Raina - Allday Allnight *'2013:' T-ara N4 - Countryside Life *'2013:' So Yeon (T-ara), Yoo Jin (The SeeYa), Eun Kyo (5Dolls), Tae Woon & Sung Min (SPEED) - Painkiller *'2012:' The SeeYa - Be With You Composiciones / Producciones * ToDay - JJCC (2016) * Can You Feel Me - Baek Z Young & Cheetah (2016) * PIPPI - 2EYES (2015) * Where you at - JJCC (2015) * Cushion - SONAMOO (2015) * Ring My Bell - Girl's Day (2015) * Zombie Party - SPEED (2014) * Don't Tease Me - SPEED (2014) * Why I'm Not - SPEED (2014) * Hey My Lady - SPEED (2014) * Bang Bang Bang - SPEED (Co-Compositor) 2013 * I Do, I Do - SPEED (Co-Compositor) 2013 Programas de TV *'2016:' Show Me The Money S5 *'2015': Show Me The Money S4 *'2013:' (MBC) All the KPOP (ep 34 y 35). Curiosidades *'Ex'-'Grupos K-Pop:' Coed School y SPEED. *'Familia: '''Padres y hermano menor (Zico de Block B) *'Idiomas:' Coreano, inglés (básico) y japonés (medio). *'Estudios: Universidad Politécnica de Tokio. *Cambió su nombre legalmente de '''Woo JiSeok a Woo Taewoon en el 2012. *Dijo que veía a su hermano Zico, como un "rival" sobre el escenario. *Fue trainee de Stardom Entertainment (Empresa de EvoL), fue entrenado personalmente por Cho PD, quien le aconsejó unirse a Core Contents Media, para ser parte de Coed School y SPEED. *Planeaban hacerlo debutar en Block B, pero por sugerencia de Cho PD dejó Stardom Entertainment y se unió a Core Contents Media. *No le gusta compartir la ropa con los demás *Le gusta hacer caras extrañas en las fotos. *Cuando Sungmin y él dormían en la misma habitación, Taewoon se quejaba de que tenia mal olor en los pies. *Taewoon era al que más rápido maquillaban mientras Coed School promovia Too Late. *Cuando hablaban de Jungwoo como la mamá de SPEED, el dijo que el era el papá pero los miembros respondieron que era demasiado malvado para serlo. *Los miembros de SPEED lo eligieron como la persona con la que no compartirían habitación, debido a que es extremadamente organizado con las cosas de los demás pero no con las suyas. *Aunque cuidaba mucho de los miembros de SPEED, les hacía bromas muy pesadas. *Era parte de Royal Class (crew de HipHop) pero la abandonó debido a diferencias musicales. *Le gustaría cambiar de cuerpo con Taeha porque es de pequeña estatura. *Cuando se fue a estudiar al extranjero, vivió 1 año en Canadá, 1 año en China y 2 años en Japón. *Es cercano a SIMS de ' 'M.I.B, IRON, Ram de D-UNIT, InJun de DGNA, Jucy de EvoL, Lime de Hello Venus, KangJun de C-CLOWN, los miembros Block B, Hanhae de PHANTOM, Jessi, además Min Ho de WINNER junto también con su hermana Danah. *Le gustaría ser reconocido por su talento en lugar de su linea familiar, el comentó: "Es muy triste que la gente no sepa quien soy, soy Taewoon, pero el público me conoce como el hermano de Zico". *En All the KPOP formó pareja con Cao Lu de FIESTAR. *Piensa que es mejor que Zico en términos de apariencia. *Ayudó en la composición de las canciones para el mini-álbum de SPEED Circus, y no recibió ayuda en 3 de ellas. *Tiene un gran parecido a Park Kyung de Block B. Hay fans que incluso dicen que quizás es el hermano de Kyung y no el de Zico. * Sejoon piensa que TaeWoon es un buen compositor y dice que sus mixtapes en Royal Class son muy buenos. * El 25 de marzo de 2015 se informo su salida de SPEED para comenzar su carrera como solista. * Ha dicho que aunque dejó SPEED , seguirá siendo cercano a los miembros y se preocupará por ellos ya que han sido amigos por mucho tiempo. * Dirijo las escenas filmadas en Corea del MV "What U" de SPEED, mostrando su gran amistad con los miembros. * Pasó las 4 primeras rondas de Show Me The Money 4, siendo eliminado al no ser elegido para formar parte del equipo Brand New. * Loco del Team AOMG dijo "eres más... atractivo que tu hermano" haciendo que Zico se riera. * SungMin dijo que aunque no vive con SPEED en el dormitorio, va allá casi todos los días para jugar y que, después de que se fue, el dormitorio se volvió más limpio. * Es uno de los productores de la nueva canción de SONAMOO. * Produjo "Ring My Bell" de Girl's Day y además rapea en el intro. * Dejo MBK Ent para desenvolverse como productor y rapero bajo Double Kick Entertainment. * Al dejar MBK Ent, decidió cambiar su nombre artístico de "Woo TaeWoon" a "₩uNo". * Zico utilizó una sudadera con un dibujo su rostro en el MV de "Boys and Girls". * Su sudadera se encuentra a la venta en Corea y pedidos por medio de Kakao Talk con la diseñadora (m.m.m_moon en instagram). * Audicionó de nuevo para Show Me The Money y se le vio acompañado de One y Xitsuh (Seo ChulGoo). *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Twitter * Instagram Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KProductor Categoría:Nacidos en 1990